


Twins?

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn’t his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn’t his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

 

** Chapter one **

            Harry stared at the people in front of him with emotionless eyes and a dead look on his face as he continued to listen as they tried to explain, to make an excuse, for what he had just found out. As he did this Harry couldn’t even bring himself to feel like screaming at them that he knew every word out of their mouths was nothing but lies. That it had been noting but lies for years and Harry had known that for a while know.

But, honestly Harry couldn’t bring himself to care; he hadn’t for a while now. He had just wanted to see how they would attempt to justify what they had done when it was all thrown in front of them. It could easily say that they were doing a poor job at it and Harry could feel himself sinking deeper into the abyss of emptiness as his so called friends went from stuttering excuses to screaming at him that it was all somehow his fault.

Hearing this last bit Harry could feel a spark of annoyance make its way through the detached state his mind was in and while raising an eyebrow had to ask, in a rather dry tone.

“And pray tell, just how is this my fault? Did I make you drug me, did I make you steal from me or did I somehow make you backstabbing traitors before I even met you?” After saying this Harry grabbed a nearby water and began to slowly sib it, eyebrow still raised, as he once again started to listen to their excuses.

You know for someone who had been called the smartest girl in her class Hermione really wasn’t good at justifying her action. Though neither were Ron, Ginny or Molly for that matter, but Harry already long since known that about them.

After listening to their pathetic attempts at defending themselves, and seeing that the people in front of him were getting ready to start cursing him, decided it was best that he left. Besides he could feel something building up behind the emptiness that was currently cloaking him and he got the feeling that he would want to be long gone, and far away from the traitors, when it finally did break through the nothingness he was currently feeling.

This in mind Harry pulled on his magic and after tearing down the wards that were around the Barrow, apparated out of there. Letting loose a small, almost bitterly amused, chuckle at the screams of the traitors as he did so.

Harry, once he was away from everything, felt like a damn of some sort in his mind had just been completely obliterated as all the emotions that he hadn’t been able to feel before came rushing at him all at once. Leaving him drowning in feelings of Rage, depression, resentment, exasperation, betrayal, heart break, disbelief, shock, incredulity, and indignation.

Harry feeling completely overwhelmed by these emotions collapsed down to his knees, and let loose an absolutely bone chilling howl as he tried to pull, and failed, to pull himself together. After all even if he had known about it, finding undeniable prove that the majority of his life, the happiness in his life, had all be fabricated and a ploy to control him was enough to completely break him.

Harry after letting out the emotional outburst out felt drained, not empty, not emotionless, just completely and utterly drained. Harry couldn’t recall a time, outside the time he had spent in Voldemort’s loving tender care, that he had felt worse, and even then that was debatable.

Swallowing, Harry started to sink into a deep dark sea of self-loathing, as in the back of his head a voice started to speak up. Questioning, and making him some negative thoughts start to make their way into his thoughts. Thoughts such as what if it was all something about him? What if there was something in his very being that made people either betray him, completely hate him, or worst of all die on him.

This last thought, of those dying on him, caused Harry to recall a certain death; one that had turned out to be one of the more life changing deaths out there. Thinking like he was caused Harry to recall the death of his godfather, Sirius in great detail; including just what had supposedly killed him. After thinking on this Harry couldn’t help but wonder what had really happened that day, couldn’t help but ponder just what really happened beyond the veil and what really was there here to stop him from going to find out?

But Harry knew that before he did anything remotely like find out if Dumbledore was right about the veil or not, he first need to get a couple of things done. Things like, if the veil would really killing him like the majority of this Wizarding world seemed to believe, then certain traitors weren’t going to get a single knot off of him. This meant before Harry went and did anything he would first need to get to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and update his will.

Knowing this Harry couldn’t help but the thankful, that unknown to the Weasely’s and a certain Ganger, he had been forgiven by the Goblin nation for what he had been forces to do during the war, and had even been able to move to a neutral setting when the Goblins were concerned. Opposed to the rest of the wizarding world, who were still as a majority, on the negative side of the Goblins; some a lot more so then the others.

Once Harry reached Gringotts, and had nodded politely to the Goblins guarding the door of the bank, he went up to a specific desk; knowing just were to go because of previous dealing with the Goblins. At the same time as he did this Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit grateful that he had apparently made it to the bank during its slowest hours and that because of that said bank was nearly completely empty.

Harry once he reached the desk and saw that the goblin at the desk was looking at him, waiting to see just what he wanted, seeing as said goblin desk really wasn’t on most people went too often.

Seeing this look and seeing that said goblin was starting to get irritated at the fact that Harry wasn’t speaking, despite the fact that Harry hadn’t even been there for a minute. Harry decided that it would be best if he speak up and speak up quickly. This in mind Harry looked at the metal name plate on the goblin’s desk and in a rather form tone began to speak.

“Hello, Resolverupturer, I am here to have the Will I wrote up a little over a year ago rewritten. I have sound out some rather vital information that changes everything I had first put in my will.” This said Harry waited to see what Resolverupturer was going to say. And after seeing the look in said Goblin’s eyes got a sinking feeling in his gut that he really wasn’t going to like what was going to be said to him. This feeling was proven right when the goblin in an almost amused tone told him.

“So it seems you finally found out about all that did you. Well we did warn you about it all as best we could without breaking the confidentiality agreement the Goblins were forced to make all those years ago. If you didn’t want to heed said warning then there really wasn’t much we could do for you; despite the small amount of standing you may have among us.” Harry hearing this felt his eye twitch and had to take a deep breath before he could continue. Wondering all the while that if this was how they treated him when he was considered neutral how horrible were they to normal witches and wizards while they were completely unaware of it all.

“Yes, Resolverupturer I should have listened to the warnings I was given by the nation. I am willing to listen now; in fact I am very much willing to pay for the goblins nations help in make sure that certain thieves get some very much goblin styled justice.” Something he said must have been akin to the magic words because the grin that Resolverupturer gave Harry sent shivers straight down his spine, and that was before said goblin began to speak.

“That sir is something the goblin’s would be delighted to do, even more so when we are paid the correct amount.” The purr that was in the Goblin’s tone when he said this had Harry once again shivering.

But before he could let this get to him Harry remembered why he had come in the first place, besides getting some much needed revenge, and that was to rewrite his will. So with that in mind Harry started speaking with the goblin again; enjoying the growing grin that was making his way onto the goblin’s face as he did so.

“Well sir goblin, I would be happy to pay the price you are asking but first I would love to get my will sorted away. This way if anything were to ‘mysteriously’ happen to me. Then certain people wouldn’t be able to use things they didn’t have before to attempt to get away from their justice. Not only that but with what I have planned for my will it will be something very much like rubbing salt in their wound when they find out.” This said Harry watched as the Goblin pulled out the parchment that the Wills were supposed to be written on and urged Harry on; obviously eager to see just what Harry mind had come up it.

Harry seeing this resisted the urge to cackle slightly before he leaned forward and began to explain just what he was planning on doing to the Goblin. Which had the unfortunate, and hair raising effect, of cause the Goblin to cackle evil as he took in everything Harry was planning on doing. Which rounded up to basically all but empty all the money he had in the banks and split in between the goblins and several other originations that wouldn’t benefit the Weasley, or the wizarding world, in the least bit.

Before leaving said vaults to the Weasley which when they opened it is where the revenge would start. Because inside that vault was only seven silver coins, the sign of a traitor in both wizarding and Goblin ways, and that was only the beginning of it because if Harry could read the goblins grin right, which he was quite sure he could, then the traitor would be begging for a death to get way from the shame of everything long before the Goblins were ready to grant them that request.

Harry seeing this look could honestly say that he did almost feel sorry for his exfriends, almost but not quite, instead Harry found himself looking forward to it. Even if he knew he wouldn’t be there to see it all happen seeing as what he did have planned and all was going to be what set everything it to motions. Speaking of what he had planned Harry really needed to get going and set said plan into motion. Before certain someone’s found him and put an end to said planes before they were even set into motion.

That in mind Harry once again nodded politely to the goblins around him before heading out of the bank, for what he knew was for the last time. Knowing this, and knowing it also meant that it would probably mean that this was also the last time that he would ever walk through Diagon Alley as well. Realizing this Harry took a deep breath before decided to hell with it, it wasn’t like this place had meant anything to him in the last couple of years, besides perhaps a new prison, that in mind Harry took off in a dead run to his new destination; a smile, a real smile, making it’s self at home on his face for the first time in at least a year.

It didn’t take Harry long to make it to the Ministry, nor did it take him long to get to the room that the veil was in. Making Harry have to shake his head at the pure stupidity of the wizarding world. I mean only a couple of years ago several teens, still in school, had managed to easily break into and yet they still did nothing to improve their defenses after this. Think on this for a bit Harry had to shake his head again because if anything it was easier to break into this place then it had been before. But then again that really was just like the wizarding world. Harry thought he really should have known that seeing how as until they didn’t have a chose the majority of the wizarding world did stick their head in the sand about Voldemort; it seemed the sane side had all died out with the end of the war.

Feeling a bit about this last thought, even if he did strongly believe that it was correct for the most part ,decided that it would be best if he got his mind off of that train of thought and instead work with the advantage that he had been given. This in mind Harry quickly headed toward the veil wanting to go through with his plan before he started second guessing himself. Or before his luck kicked in once again and somehow, despite the fact that it wasn’t being guarded, someone found out her was there; by pure chance.

Thinking on this Harry rushed towards the fluttering veil that had first stolen his godfather from him and without a second of hesitation threw himself into its depths. As he did this Harry shuttered slightly as he felt a sudden bone numbing chill go down his spine and complete darkness covering him from head to toe; leaving it impossible to even seen the nose on his face as he did so.

That is until it all suddenly disappeared and Harry began to feel as if he had suddenly been enclosed in a large startlingly warm hug. This feeling caused Harry to snap open eyes that he didn’t even recall closing.

Once he did this Harry would only stare wide eyed at what was in front of him. Because it looked that he was no longer in the pitch black innards of the veil; far from it in fact. Now instead of the void of darkness he had entered when he had first thrown himself into the veil Harry found himself in a small but absolutely breath taking wooded area. Not only that but he wasn’t alone this place.

Seeing this Harry felt a spark of hope enter his chest, hoping that somehow that the person in the area with him was actually Sirius. Only to feel a biting disappointment when he took a closer look at the person in front of him and noticed that he in no way could be Sirius. For on the man was way too tall, and for another despite how powerful his godfather may have been the man in front of him was in a whole nother ledge. In fact Harry never felt anyone as powerful as this man in front of him; he even made Voldemort and all his power seem like an annoying nit in comparison.

Harry seeing this felt the disappointment he had just been feeling disappear and be replaced by a strong sense of weariness. As he began to wonder just where he was and just who the man in front of him was because Harry was sure that he was no longer in the veil, if he had every really entered it, and the man in front of him was most certainly not human. The pure otherworldly feel the man gave off, and the fact that the long black cloak he was wearing seemed to part of his very being, showed Harry that much.

Swallowing slightly and wondering just where he was Harry started to head towards the otherworldly being knowing that the only way he would be getting answers was from him; even if Harry wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this. Gathering all the courage he could Harry made his way toward the man and once he reached him Harry asked; keeping his tone as polite as he could knowing from experience good manners could mean the difference between life and death.

“Excuse me sir, would you, if you don’t mind that is, please tell me where I currently am. Because I feel like this is no longer the veil and was wondering if that perhaps I was brought to this place for a reason.” Harry was rather startled when after asking this the figure gave a good natured, deep from the belly, laugh. Startling him enough that he almost didn’t hear the answer that he was given; almost.

“I think I really chose correctly when I picked you for all of this, both polite but not afraid to ask what is necessary you will need that when you get to where you will be going.” Hearing this Harry felt his eyes go wide and felt even more questions beginning to form in his mind; as well as a good deal of anger at the fact that someone else was once again trying to control his life.

But before he could even voice any of these, something Harry got the feeling was a good thing because what he had been planning on saying, the being continued on. This time truly answering Harry’s earlier question as well as the other question that had begun to form in Harry’s mind.

“I guess you could call me death, at least that is what the people from your dimension seemed determined to call me…though I have been known as many more different names. And before you ask what I meant when I mentioned picking you for this I meant when I allowed you to find and use my Hallows. However do no let that childhood story fool you there is no way you are the Master of death, death has no master it has been here since before the beginning of time and will continue to be so until the end. How that every got twisted into the tale I will never know…most likely some power hunger fool who wanted to believe it.” Here the being who told Harry that he was called Death seemed to glare off in the distance before looking back at Harry and upon seeing his confused, if no slightly terrified face, shuffled a chuckle before continuing.

“Now I see you are confused about the letting part I said about the Hallows correct? Well unlike what that child’s tale says the Hallows weren’t made to show the master of anything. Rather they were made by me so that I could find the best….I guess you say fitting help for something I need. Those Hallows made you my legacy someone who will be my hands and mouth among the world I am sending you to.” Here ‘Death’ saw that Harry was about to start freaking out and raised a hand to stop him before continuing on; again grinning at the look on Harry’s face as he did so.

“Now before you freak out about that or think that I am somehow going to control you through those Hallows know two things. That is not allowed and that I wouldn’t do that to you. I also want you to know that going to the new world will not only help me but you as well. What I mean by this is the fact that yes I will be sending you to another world to be my hands and mouth; I am also giving a new chance and a whole nother life. One were you will be born with a brother, a twin brother and have a chance for happiness. One that you would not have in this world. “ Again Death paused as he let what he was saying sink into Harry’s head and upon seeing that Harry no longer looked anger about he was being told, but rather exited, ‘Death’ continued on.

“Know I can’t tell you a whole lot about the new world you are going to be sent to or what is going to happen that makes it so I need you to be my hands and mouth…that is something that is against the natural rule of things. But I can tell you that this world is completely different, yet strangely similar to the world you came from. I can also say that you will have a rather large…family or you will more so in the future, and that in the future your life will get more difficult….but to contract that you will have a twin brother who will be with you every step of the way, you will have powers, as well as your magic…though that may change a bit given all the circumstances. Also because I want you to be best prepared for everything, plus I think it would be funny, I am making sure that when I do send you to this new world you will also have all you memories.” Then while Harry was absorbing all the information he had been told, and before he could really react, he found himself falling through another void; one that ‘Death’ had opened with a wave of his hand

As Harry disappear in to the void, heading to this new world, attempted to take a closer look at ‘death curious as to just what he may look like only to end up being highly confused as what he saw once he did this. Because all he could see from underneath that pitch black cloak that seemed to make up death were eyes that looked like they were made up of the constellations; something that both highly confused Harry and for some reason also sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

-

-

-

A.N- oh and I have a couple of questions regarding what you guys think should be going on in this story before I add another chapter. First do you think one Harry joins the Percy Jackson world do you think I should add a couple of chapters of their childhood or do you think I should go right into the Lighting their story? Do you think that I should let Harry keep his magic or do you think I should only let him keep a smaller amount of his magic and the rest of it go to what every gifts his father’s blood would have given him making it stronger? Do you think Harry’s magic should mix into Percy giving him a small amount of magic as well? Also just how do you guys thing Harry should behave behavior wise in this story, please keep in mind that he does have all his previous memories in his head and he is basically a very jaded teen in a child’s body… Oh and just for a couple of laughs do you think I should make Harry’s Percy’s twin sister instead of his twin brother?


	2. chapter two

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn’t his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

A.n- Oh and I made another version of this where Harry is Percy’s twin sister instead of his brother. Because I got thinking and had two different versions playing in my head.

A.n Sorry this is a rather, or really short, chapter this is just Harry’s birth into the new world and how he/she reacts to it.

Chapter two

            Harry, after he had disappeared through the void, wasn’t aware of anything except for the strangely reddish blackness that surrounded him in a weird but oddly comforting sort of hug and the fact that there seemed to be two steady beats around him. That is he wasn’t aware of anything but that until he felt like something was slowly squeezing around him; gradually inching him forward to an opening he could now just see.

            The all Harry knew was that he was crying and that he had been nearly blinded by the bright light that was surrounding the room he was now in. Realizing this Harry slowly stopped his crying, wondering just why he had been crying in the first place. Before, with slowly drawing horror, realizing just what ‘ Death’ had meant when he had said he was giving him a new start. He meant a whole new start, starting directly at his own birth.

            Realizing this Harry cursed slightly before sighing, at least mentally, and started to look at the positives about what had just happened. Starting with the fact that at least he was still male and Death’ hadn’t been sadistic enough to take that from him; though at the same time Harry wouldn’t put that past him.

This last though caused Harry to pale and wonder desperately if he had been wrong and that Death had really changed his gender. Only for that fear to be put to rest when the Doctor holding him began to speak to, whom Harry was assuming was, his mother.

“Well, you have a very handsome little boy here, and I bet he will make a wonderful big brother for the little one that’s about to come as well. “ After hearing this Harry felt a little bit more cheerful, a feeling that quickly disappeared as the woman whom Harry was now positive was his new mom began to scream, and the doctor handed him off to a nearby nurse as he rushed back to her side.

Harry wasn’t sure how long his mother had been screaming, but he did know he never felt more grateful to hear someone cry when he heard suddenly hear a babies cry. Harry was sure he was also crying when he heard this, because despite not having even met her yet, Harry really didn’t like to hear his new mother in any pain; to be honest he didn’t like hearing anyone in pain.

Hearing the cries of the baby Harry suddenly went stock still in the nurse’s arms, scaring the nurse somewhat, as he realized he now had a little brother. He now really had some family, one he could honestly love and protect; like he couldn’t the ones before. It was realizing this that Harry became bond and determined to make sure his family was safe no matter what he had to do.

It was after Harry made this silent oath to himself that he found himself being picked up out of the nurse’s arms and placed in his mother’s right alongside his brother. Harry once he figured out just where he was took a good, long look at his mother, and could feel the tears slowly start to fall down his face as he looked into her warm green-blue eyes. Tears that were quickly wiped away by said mother as she began to speak to him; her tone just like Harry had always dreamed his mother’s voice would be like.

“Oh my Little Haraldr, I can see that you’re already going to be a fierce little protector, and we may need that in the future. But now just be happy and be safe. I know that is what your father would want for you, and your brother Perseus...even if he can’t be here for you now. But always remember I will always love you and do my best to keep the two of you safe. I just love the two of you so much.” Harry hearing this turned from his mother, who was tearing up as she looked at her two children with adoration clear on his face, and instead faced his new little brother. And upon seeing his brother face looking up at him, almost looking like he was scowling at him, Harry gave a baby laugh and did his best to pull his brother into a hug; much to his mother’s joy, as well as secret amusement.

Yes, maybe ‘Death’s’ deal wasn’t as bad as he had first feared. Maybe he was honestly getting the better end of the deal here, and maybe next time he meet this ‘Death’ character he would thank him…maybe.


	3. chapte

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn’t his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

 

** Chapter three **

Six years had passed since Harry had been reborn in this new world. Six rather happy, and fulfilling, years with a new mother and a twin brother. Haraldr, or Harry as he had gotten everyone to call him, felt like he should be completely delighted about everything that had happened. And he most often was, expect for right now, right now he felt like somehow finding his wand and cursing the life out of a certain death, however impossible that may be.

Why? Well that was simple, it seemed that while death had made him a boy when he had been born, something Harry was grateful for, he hadn’t done it without having his own little twist of fun thrown in. A Little twist that Harry was now really starting to notice; having before hoped that he would have grown out of it. But that didn’t seem to be happening and now Harry could really see just what death had done to him.

It had all started out simple, nothing to big, but then it if did get bigger. At first is started out with Percy, as he liked to be called, and him not being identical twins like had first thought they were; nothing to big and something Harry could shrug off pretty easy.  But then there was the fact, that besides small things here and there, his brother seemed to have really taken after his father; at least in the department of looks. But as for him it seems to be quite this opposite had happened with him, leaving him really taken after his mother when it came to his looks. In fact, more than once someone had brought up the fact he looked slight a slightly more masculine version of his mother.

Though this was not the only reason Harry to find and curse death, to death. No if it was only that Harry most likely would have let it go or gotten over it pretty easily. But what really got him steamed was the fact that the scar that had haunted him nearly all his life as Harry Potter followed him to this world, in the form of a birth mark ; right in the same spot and in the exact same shape his scar had been.

Though one thing Harry found really odd about this was the fact his mother looked to more upset then he had been about the mark when she noticed it. Which was a little after his first birthday when it decided to show up once again; or at least make itself noticeable because according to the hospital it had always been there, just really faded.

Harry knew that when it all came down to it he was throwing a fit over pretty much nothing and even if death had told him point blank that this would be what would happen to him he still would have taken the deal; just for the chance to really have a family. Which was what he had now so really he couldn’t complain.

So with a sigh Harry turned away from the reflexive surface  of the slide that he had been staring at and instead decided to watch his younger twin brother; who was currently playing at the jungle gym on the park his mother had just taken the two of them to.

Harry had to grin when he saw how much fun his brother was having. A grin that got even bigger when he saw that when his brother saw him he quickly waved him over to join him on the jungle gym. Harry really didn’t have to think long on it before he found himself running over to join his brother. Hey he didn’t really get to have a childhood the first time he was a kid and there really wasn’t anything to stop him from enjoying his childhood the second time around; at least not around his mother and little brother he knew he could trust them.

Harry was on top of the jungle gym and his brother was near the bottom when he saw something that immediately set of all the alarm bells he had in his head off. There by his brother was a man, but not any man though, this this man was larger than any normal man Harry had ever seen, besides Hagrid that is, and the man also one eye right in the center of his head. This man was a Cyclopes and he was right beside his little brother looking mighty hungry as he stared at Percy. However it seemed that no one besides him, and if his mother horror filled eyes meant anything, his mother seemed to notice.

Harry saw his mother get up to run over to where Percy was but at the same time he could tell  that she wouldn’t get there in time, seeing this Harry knew he had to save his brother somehow. But at the same time he had no idea just how he was going to do that. That’s when he felt a very familiar pull at the center of his chest and before he knew it he saw the Cyclops, which was just about to grab his obvious brother, go flying and land with a loud thud on the cement outside of the park. Slamming his head hard enough to cause a sickening crack to echo around said park before disappearing in to a cloud of golden sand. Seeing this Harry started wide eyed at what had just happened and could help but be absentmindedly grateful that the park they were currently in was nearly empty.

Just as he thought this Harry felt himself being scooped up into a hug, and could see that his brother was right there with him in the nearly suffocating hug, it seemed their mother had reached them and she wasn’t planning on letter either of them go any time soon.

It had been only a week since, what Harry was calling the incident in the park, and since then Harry noticed a couple of things that really should have been obvious to him before. Harry was blaming the fact that he was basking in the fact that he finally had family for the fact that he didn’t notice any of it earlier; though he was still highly embarrassed about this. What he noticed was the fact that there were all types of creatures around him, creature Harry swore was right out of Mythology.  The second thing Harry noticed was the fact that nobody, besides his mother, really seemed to notice them. Thirdly Harry noticed, and this was what really embarrassed him the most, was the fact that he still had his magic. Not only that but his brother seemed to have gotten a little bit of his magic in him as well. Along with another source of power that they both seemed to have, but was lying dormant for the time being.

 

 

A.N-Okay I have been told that the name Haraldr isn’t a Greek name, and I know it isn’t I was trying to find a name close to Harry, that didn’t sound to recent. But I was wondering do you guess think that I should change it to Hyacinth or something similar to that? This, changing the name, would add a bit more drama in future chapters.


	4. chapter

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn’t his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

AN- also to the person who PM’d me and asked if they could make one of my stories a reading the story stories, however you say that, I do not care please do what you want I would like to see how you have the gods, or others, reaction to what happens. The same goes for all my other stories.

 

** Chapter four **

                It had been a year since Harry had first found out about his magic, and had quickly cursed himself out mentally, as well as called himself all types of idiots, for not figuring it out soon. Not only that but he had also figured out that he was currently in another world that had some type of magic in it. One that is mother seemed to know a great deal about, if the way she was always looking around and seemed to just know what was going on meant anything.

                The third thing, and the one that excited him the most, at least for the time being, was the fact that his little brother also seemed to have a very similar magical core in him as well. Something Harry had to smile slightly about. Because know he knew is brother now had something that could protect him if Harry, or their mother, wasn’t there; however small that protection maybe.

                How this happened Harry wasn’t completely sure about but he figured it was because they had shared a womb for nine months together at one point.

                Then the final thing that Harry had noticed was the fact that he had another core within him, laying just under his magical core, about stomach level, to his chest level magic. In fact it was because he had wondered just how he had missed his magic being in him so long, and the fact that he had gone searching for said magic, that he had found this core with in; having almost mistook it for his magic at first.

Though once he touched it Harry knew immediately that it wasn’t his original magic core, no his magic usually felt like something wild, warm and free. This core felt similar to both the ocean and the earth beneath his feet; similar at time yet completely different.  Somehow, for some reason Harry knew that his ocean/earth like core was also inside his brother Percy as well; he just knew this deep within in his gut.

Currently the seven year old Harry felt like going to the nearest available hard surface and begin banging his head on it as hard as he could; repeatedly. The reason Harry felt like doing this, and if things continued the way they were most likely would do this, was because his sweet innocent brother Percy had decided that his big brother could take all the self-defense classes he wanted but there was no way he was going to join any of them in any way; why would he need them is big brother was there for him anyway.

 When Harry first heard that he felt a spark of pride in his chest that his brother trusted him enough to protect him. A spark that quickly washed away by the icy cold feeling of dread when he realized that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn’t always be there for his brother. Unfortunately his brother didn’t seem to see it that way which is what had lead Harry to be in the situation he was in now, because no matter how hard he argued for it his brother wouldn’t join him in the classes he had just signed up for; just like he refused to join the classes Harry had signed up for two years ago.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he had understood why his brother hadn’t joined him when he took dancing and even when he signed up for the free classes of gymnastics. But what he couldn’t understand was why his brother didn’t want to take the classes he had just signed up for. 

What boy didn’t want to join a class on mixed martial arts? Especially just after watching a bunch of movies that involved fighting in it, movies Harry had picked out just for the purpose of getting his little brother interested in fighting. But all Percy had to say when he saw the class Harry wanted to join was he really didn’t see the point of it and didn’t want to join it with him. Harry had tried to pull the they never spent any time together card but Percy had managed to turn that around on him by telling him that he was the one who signed up for all those classes, thus spent so much time away from him.

 What Percy didn’t seem to get was that it was because of all these classes, and the fact that he was mentally older then he looked, that made Harry able to get his ADHD under control, for the most part, and what enable him do better in school because of it; because now that there was no Dursley family to hold him back Harry was determined to do his best in school ADHD or not. Or Percy didn’t notice this but simple didn’t care finding the schedule Harry to restraining to keep up with. Now that he thought of it the last bit was most likely the truth Percy was smart when he wanted to be but he didn’t like to take order, or be restrained in the least bit. Something Harry cold seriously related; especially after everything that had happened in his past life.

But still it did frustrated Harry something fierce that when he tried to get his brother to do something that could end up help protect him from whatever was after them in this world, and Harry knew there was something after the both of them; having been chased by a dark lord almost all his life gave him very good instincts for when he was being hunted.

 But he had no idea how to tell his brother this, and got the feeling even if he did his brother wouldn’t believe him without some very serious prove, so because of this he couldn’t seem to motivate his brother to learn to defend himself despite the fact he honestly tried everything he could think of.

 Or almost everything because Harry was suddenly hit by any idea on just what could motivate his brother to do something besides swimming, getting into things, pranking and hanging out with their mother. One that made Harry wonder just why he hadn’t thought about it earlier, seeing as he already knew his brother was fascinated by it, and had it in him at the same time; plus at least this he could prove to Percy.

What Harry thought of using to motivating his brother to learn defend himself, at least partially, was the fact to inform him of the magic he had, both the one he had gotten because of him and the ocean/earth like one they both had for some reason other. But how to do this, how to use this, to get his brother to do what he wanted, while at the same time keep it all a secret, something Percy really wasn’t good at doing, was the real question he needed to answer.

An answer that hit him right between the eyes as he saw his reflection in the mirror, he was a seven year old child. Seven year old children were always playing pretend, and almost always what they said was ignored by the adults around them. It seem that all Harry really needed to do was follow his mother’s advice and act his age, or at least the age he looked to be, instead of like a miniature adult trapped in a little kids body.

 This in mind Harry had to stop himself from rubbing his hands together in glee before calling out to Percy, who had walked off some time while Harry had been lost in thought. However before Harry could do this he felt himself going a lot paler as he heard Percy scream out in fear; it seemed someone, or something else, had found him first. Hearing this Harry took off in a dead run from where the screaming was coming from. Cursing himself both for the fact that he hadn’t kept an eye on Percy, who was like him and seemed to attract all types of trouble to him with in a moment’s notice, but also for the fact that both him and Percy hadn’t listened to their mother and just stayed at just outside the classroom while she talked to both his and Percy’s teachers.

When Harry arrived to where Percy’s scream had come from he felt his heart drop down into his stomach at the sight that met him there was is brother trying to get away from a large dog, on that could only be described, and most likely was, a hellhound. Seeing this, and seeing the opportunity it also presented Harry held out his hand and called upon his magic. Feeling grateful for the fact that he had been practicing it so much over the last year, and that he could now call upon it wandlessly, as he did so.

Feeling the now familiar tug in his chest, opposed to the one in his stomach when he used his other core, Harry sent a sent a rather powerful cutting curse at the hellhound making sure that as he did this that there wasn’t a chance he would hit his brother in anyway. He did this by make the cutting curse as narrow as he could while at the same time aiming as far from his brother as he could; while still hitting the hell hound that is.  Harry watched as the ultra-thin, yet undeniable speedy magical blade flew at the hellhound, hitting it straight in its stomach and going all the way through said hellhound; splitting it in half. He then watched in complete satisfaction as the hellhound, that had managed to corner his little brother, turned into a fine powered shower of golden sand; just like all the other monster that he had killed so far had.

After he did this Harry quickly turned to see just how his brother was going to react to what had just happen, as well as to see if his brother was hurt in anyway. As soon as he did this Harry found himself greeted with the wide eyed, stunned look, of his perfectly health, unhurt in any way, brother. Seeing this Harry had to give a sigh of relief and was about to attempt to explain just what had happened when he heard footsteps running towards them and before he could really react found himself, as well as Percy, being nearly crushed by a death hug. It seems their mother and found them, and she had also heard his brothers terrified screams from not that long ago.

Harry was sure he was going to have to explain everything to the two of them, and at the very least explain the magic he had used, when his mother asked them what had just happened. Only to stare open mouthed in complete and utter shock as Percy began to go on about how a stray wolf had somehow gotten into the school and had attacked him. Only for Harry to somehow scar it off using a couple of the fighting moves he had learned and fire extinguisher of all things. Hearing this Harry knew that Percy wasn’t lying, he was horrible at it and you could almost always tell when he was, so he honestly believed that is what had happened; no matter how completely unbelievable that tale was.

Something was making it so Percy couldn’t’ see what was actually going on, something that his mother, if the look that she got in her eyes when she heard Percy’s tale meant anything, knew just what was going on. And if the look she gave him when she was the look of pure disbelieve on his face told him that she knew he knew exactly what had happened and he was going to be telling her all about it later; rather he liked it or not.

Seeing this look Harry had to swallow slightly, things hadn’t gone the way he had wanted and it was likely that he was going to be in a lot of trouble later for everything that had happened. But at least there was a plus side to all of this, because what every Percy had thought he saw him doing had made him a bit more eager to learn to defend himself so now Harry didn’t have to bribe him as much to get him to join his fighting class; though looking at him mom that may have been the only plus there was at the moment.

Both Harry and Percy were at the apartment waiting for their mom to come home. It had been about a week since the ‘wolf’ attack at school, which for some reason neither one was allowed to return to, and during that week, as well as, after finding out that Harry knew a lot about what he called the magical world around them. Their mother had been acting rather odd and seemed to have a rather determined if resigned air around her; making Harry worry about what she was planning having noticed the a very familiar self-sacrificing gleam in her eyes.

Suddenly the door to their apartment opened letting in their mother, only this time she wasn’t alone there was a man with her. If you could call the thing beside her a man. Harry as he saw this person beside his mother had to wonder if his so called family from the other side of the veil had somehow teleported and reproduced in some way in the world. IN fact, wrinkling up is nose, the man seemed to be a little bit worse than his family had been, in appearance wise that is, at least his both his uncle and cousin seemed to bath. This man smelled like a really bad combination of moldy Pizza, dirty toilet water rolled into a pair of sweaty gym socks; in other words really disgusting.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder just what his wonderful mother was dong with the nauseating man in front of him, something Percy seemed to be wondering as well if the look on his face meant anything. But when Harry received the answer to his question he began to pray that perhaps he had somehow heard wrong or that he had somehow just fallen asleep and this entire meeting was just a nightmare of some sort. Unfortunately it seemed it really wasn’t and his mother had really just said what she had.

“Children I want you to meet Gab Ugliano; he is going to be you new stepfather.” Yes that was exactly what his mother had said. Harry shaking off the feeling of pure horror these words gave him instead decided to take in his so called stepfather in better detail; taking in every disgusting thing about him in. From his the fact that looked to be one of the laziest people Harry had ever seen, to the fact that in all honestly he looked like a like tusk less walrus of some sort. In fact this man in front of him reminded of his cousin Dudley. An older, dirty, smeller and somehow even dimmer version of his cousin. Seeing all of this and remembering just how living with his cousin had been all Harry could do  was think a very furious ‘Fuck!’ and felt the need to slam his head down on the nearest hard surface once more.

-

-

AN0 Okay I think I will just be keep the name as his full name being Haraldr and being called Harry, only using the name Haraldr when he is in trouble similar to how Percy is only called his full name by either to gods, or when he is in trouble. Also before anyone asks I am going to have more monsters showing up earlier for two reasons. One Harry seemed to have some idea that he isn’t completely normal and doesn’t have the normal not knowing protection because of this, at least not completely, and two there are two sons of Poseidon there with twice the scent to lure monsters in.


	5. chapter

Summary- After being put through too much and having been stabbed in the back on to many times Harry decides to take a trip through the veil. Hoping his death would give him more peace then his life ever did. Only to find out once he had passed through the veil that the title of master of death is very much a real on and that not only that but it wasn’t his time to die. Instead Death makes a deal with one where he is reincarnated, in another work, with all of his memory intact. But how will Harry deal with a world where there are gods, where he is half-god, where he has a twin named Percy Jackson. Better yet how will this world deal with Harry, especially since he still the Hallows and his magic?

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

A.N- Okay I have finished this chapter, but I am completely unsure about it. I am put this up know as a kind of test before I put up the other chapter for the female Harry. I am seeing if the readers think I should follow the book like this or if I should scrape this chapter and make it a something different. SO please tell me what you think. As of now I am working on the chapter for female twins. Which will be similar to this until I get your opinion. Now this chapter maybe taken down soon in the future. Please tell me what you think.

 

**CHAPTER FIVE**                 Currently both Harry and Percy were twelve years old, and both of them were on a bus heading to a felid trip to a Museum of some sort. It could easily be said that neither one was really excited about going on this little field trip; for different reasons. Percy because of just where they were going and the generally lack of interest he had in what was at the Museum; at least that is what he thought. While on the other Harry wasn’t happy about the field trip because of just who all was going with them, well all except Percy and Grover Underwood.

Speaking of Grover he was someone Harry had met through Percy and had become sort of friends with him. Harry in all honestly really saw Grover as more of his brother’s best friend then his friend. To him the boy was just a little too hyperactive at times, and didn’t understand just why Harry was taking as many classes as he was to be really good friends with him. Plus, Harry knew that the teen was hiding something really big from both him and his brother Percy and because of this Harry wasn’t completely sure if he could trust him as much as Percy seemed to.

Still Harry did like did like Grover and because of this he really didn’t like it when people made fun of him because of the fact that he was a cripple or because of this fact that he was always seen with crutches. It reminded Harry a little too much of how Neville had been treated because of how his magic was supposedly like and because he hadn’t had a lot of confidence in himself when he was younger.

Thinking on the Harry also couldn’t help but think of how Neville turned out in the end, and just how loyal a friend Neville had been. How he had turned out to be someone that Harry would always trust to guard his back and how devastated he had been when he had ended up killed by what he had been told was a stray death eater. This is who Harry thought of when he heard people taunting Grover over the fact he had to walk in crutches or the fact that he wasn’t normal.

 It wasn’t something Harry put up with and the whole school had been rather quick to find this out; even if the teachers never could find out just who was blame for what had happened to hammer this little fact into his classmate’s thick skulls. Harry did get the sinking feeling that they were somehow going to blame his brother for it though. Even though everyone and their grandmother’s knew Percy didn’t have a sneaking bone in his body; despite how much Harry tried to train him otherwise.

Now, however, the three of them were on a bus that was heading straight to the Metropolitan Museum of Art; again to the huge displeasure of two of them. They were going there so that they, and the rest of their classmates, could learn a little more about Greek Mythology that was there. It was supposed to be a rather peaceful, and educational trip, something that caused Harry to snort slightly when he heard this; not believing they would be able to really learn anything with the kind of  classmates they had in this school.

 Not that Harry really needed to go to the museum to learn about Greek mythology because when he saw just how interested their mother was in it, and how she was always trying to get them to learn more of it, Harry tried to learn everything he could a bout Greek mythology; something he had tired and fail to pass along to Percy. Though he could happily state that he did hammer some Greek knowledge into Percy’s hard head; knowledge that Harry strangely got the feeling would help them both a good deal in the future.

Currently Harry was sitting in the back of the bus beside his brother, and his brother’s friend. Having ignored all the others who had offered him seats besides them for several reasons. The main ones being the same people who were trying to befriend him, and offer him those seats, were the same people who had regularly taunted both his brother and Grover, and the second on being the fact that he really wasn’t much of a people person; and preferred to be left alone more than anything else. Which was something that never failed to amuse his brother, especially when you considered just how popular his rather cold attitude, to everyone, really made him. Percy would forever taunt him about the fact that he had somehow been labeled tall, dark and mysterious because he was just really shy.

Harry bored out of his mind because of how long the bus trip was and cursing himself for not bringing something to entertain himself with during said ride began to look around him. Doing his best to take in all the details he could, just in case he could find something he could use at a later date; as well as wanting to waste as much time as he could during this ride.

 One of the things that Harry noticed while he was doing this was what Percy was wearing for today.  Which was a sea Green shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans; something Percy had taken to wearing since Harry had first started his training in his magics. Which funnily enough seemed to also include some rather difficult physically work outs as well; all for the sake of control of course.

Grover, who was sitting right next to Percy, had his usual crutches was wearing a rather bright yellow shirt along with some oversized dark brown pants which for some reason unknown to Harry hid his shoes from view.

 Seeing this, and the fact that the rest of his classmate were wearing similar, if more expensive,  things, Harry couldn’t help but look at what he was wearing; a smirk clear on his face as he did so. Once did this Harry could, and without a single problem with it, say that currently he was the odd ball of the group.  Harry was currently wearing a long sleeved blood red shit covered by a leather jacket, that has several hidden pockets he really didn’t want the teachers, or his mother for that matter searching, and a pair of black, pocket filled, jeans that got baggier the further down the his legs. The he had gone and toped this wonderful outfit off with his favorite pair of metal tipped combat boot on; Harry could admit with his longer then average hair his looks did kind of scream bad boy.

Harry after he had taken in all the details that he wanted to on the bus, and gathered some rather interesting information he would be saving for later, which took him about five minutes tops, was starting to get both bored as  well as getting annoying; just like Percy was.  

This was because Nancy Bobofit, who had a huge crush on Harry much to his mortification and Percy’s pure amusement, was throwing wads of her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at Grover head. Who Harry was sure was acting like nothing was happening to him for both Percy, and strangely enough for Nancy’s sake.

Harry knew that if Percy did anything to stop her, then Percy would most likely be the one getting expelled; probably for doing something stupid like he had done in several of the schools they had been in so far. His brother was already on probation because of all the odd things that happened around them and because the fact that unlike him, Percy really wasn’t good at not getting caught; Harry had to admit he really had the Weasley twins to thank for that little fact. Though the fact that Percy was so horrible at, well anything that required sheath really wasn’t from a lack of trying on Harry’s part; it just Harry got the feeling his brother was never meant to be the silent deadly type.

Harry however, was and because of this he rarely if ever got caught which meant at the moment he could do anything, within reason that is, to get Nancy to stop.  Realizing this Harry gave an absolutely bone chilling smirked as he began to anticipation an end to his boredom; ignoring the sudden shudder that went through the bus at the sight of said smirk.

"I am going to kill her." Harry heard Percy mumble, and again had to hide his smirk. His brother really did have a temper and nothing set it off more than targeting his friends and family; just like Harry himself had always been like.

"It is okay. I like peanut butter." Grover commented as he attempted to dodge another piece of Nancy's lunch. Hearing this and seeing that Nancy didn’t look like she was going to stop anytime soon Harry had to frown. It looked like he was going to have to go through a whole new lesson with Nancy and her friends just why you didn’t mess with what was his.  Harry was so wrapped up in just how he was going to teach them that lesson that he almost missed what happened next; almost.

"That's it!" Percy growled out as he started to get up but Grover kept him down. That is when Percy saw the look in Harry's eyes and the chilling smirk that was still on his face, causing a matching on to grow on Percy’s face.

"You're already on probation." Grover reminded Percy not seeing the growing smirk on his friends face as he did so. If he did he would did he most likely would have known just what was going to happen and attempt in some way to stop it. However he didn’t and just continued on with what he was telling Percy.

 "You really can’t do anything, you know just who'll get blamed if anything bad does happen and you honestly can’t afford that right now."

Percy,  his smirk still growing on his face, only had one thing to say to this and once he did say it Grover felt a sudden chill go down his spine as he understood just what his best friend was getting at.

 "Only if I am the one doing it."

That statement made Grover suddenly look at Harry and he was about to warn his other friend not do anything, even though he knew that it would honestly do nothing , only to find out that he was too late and Harry had already sprung his plan into action.

"OH Nancy I really wouldn’t do that if I were you, and before you say anything else you do remember just what happened last time you ignored my warnings don’t you?”  This was said in an almost sing song tone as Harry eyes flashed a liquid fire like look at the girl who was currently frozen in mid-throw. Who upon hearing just what Harry had said, and seeing the look in his eyes, went even paler then she already was before shakingly spitting out.

"Why the hell you care about those two Jackson. I mean yes the one is you little brother and all, but you’re just too cool to be seen around those two losers…I can’t just see why you bother helping them out like you are always doing? I mean what they could do for you!?" The red head questioned; unable to wrap her head around the fact that Harry was helping both Grover and Percy for no apparent reason. His answer didn’t help her, and if anything made her hatred the other two grow all the more.

"Because, despite what you seem to think, they are better people then you are; then you will ever be." Harry said this with a glare that sent chills down the girl's spine and a tone that screamed he believed what he said to be a hundred percent true.

"Now please stop or…" Harry as he gave this threat trailed off and began to innocently spin around the small spy camera he always carried on him; which sadly for him was currently full leaving him nothing to really do at the moment.  However Nancy had no idea it was full, or the fact that none of the pictures actually included her so she quickly paled before nodding her head.

"Good girl." Harry exclaimed his tone mocking enough to make a lot of the students around them laugh, included Percy and Grover, as well as make Nancy go quite red in the face as she spun around to face the front of the bus; a glare clear on her face.

After they all finally arrived at their destination everyone got off the bus, some quicker than the others, as Mr. Brunner began to led them all on their museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, leading the group through the big galley. Quickly going past marble statues of different cultures and different glass cases full of really pottery until they made it to the Greek section of the museum.

Harry could honesty say that is was interesting but, not as interesting as he had first thought it was going to be; in fact since he knew a lot of what was being said he could easily say that it was actually starting to get to be a bit of a bore; he was also sure that his brother agreed with him on this fact.

That is, that is what Harry had been thinking, until he took a good look at his brother so he could see his reaction to everything that was going on. It seemed that Percy was actually finding everything around them to be rather interesting and was rather blown away by the fact that this old stuff was in such good condition. Seeing this Harry couldn’t help but laugh and tell Percy

 "Hate to tell you this Percy, but your gapping." Percy's face went red as he heard this and closed him moth quickly with a snap before turning to glare at his brother. Which really seemed to have no effect on Harry as he continued to chuckle lightly at his brother’s previous expression. Hearing this Percy couldn’t help but pout slightly before he told Harry just why he had been acting the way he had been.

"Sorry… it’s just that this stuff is really old; ancient even." Hearing this again Harry couldn’t help but laugh again, something he found himself doing a lot more lately around his brother, and only around his brother, before he answered Percy unasked question.

"Well that’s what you get when you have people all over the world working all their lives to find stuff like this…plus the better the condition the things are in the more the people will make off it, so they’d do their best to make sure it was in the best condition wouldn’t they." Harry said.

As he said this Harry eyes began to wonder over everything, suddenly feeling a bit more eager to learn more of the history of these things. Percy seemed to feel the same way if the way his eyes were going over everything around him as well meant anything. The as one the two of them both Turned their attention back to Mr. Brunner.

Both of the actually quiet for once as the two of them listened to their teacher beginning to tell them about the ancient Greeks gods and other things related to them.  As he did this Mr. Brunner gathered their entire class around a thirteen-foot-tall column with a big sphinx on the top.

Once he had everyone around this Colum Mr. Brunner began to tell them about how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He then began to tell them all about the carvings on the sides.

 Or at least he was trying to, and Harry noticed that Percy was actually trying to pay attention what was being said but the idiots around them, that Harry was forced to call classmates, wouldn’t shut up long enough for Percy to do so.

Harry was about to do something that would make them all shut up when he heard Percy tell them  all to be quiet before he could do so. However for some reason Ms. Dodds, their rather annoying math teacher who seemed to really hate both Percy and him, was giving Percy the evil eye each time he tried to do so.

 Harry didn’t like this teacher in the least bit; he was constantly getting the feeling like she was out to get both Percy and him for some reason unknown to the both of them. This was only further proven by the fact that she was always watching the two of them, as if she expected them to do something bad. Always looking eager to catch either of them doing something she could punish them for; something Harry was determined not to let her get at least not from him. He would have a lot of work to make sure she didn’t get his brother since his brother seemed to have inherited a foot in mouth disease from somewhere.  What really annoyed Harry even further then he already was about this so called teacher was the fact that his magic, both types went wild around her; in different ways. His original magic would curl inward and act like a panther about to launch an attack at any moment, while the more watery magic would gather together like it was about to rain wave upon wave of itself down upon her.

 Neither reaction was really good, and his magic only reacted similar to people, or things, that would hurt him or his brother so he was incredible weary around this teacher, and had already tried to get her fired several times already. Sadly, even if he had come really close a couple of time, these attempts always seemed to fail for some reason in the very end; even the ones that look rock solid and would have gotten other people not only fired but sent to jail without a question asked.

Harry shook his head, he knew he couldn’t afford to think of just how the old bat had gotten off the hook so many times, or how no one seemed to remember all the set ups he had placed her in, he just needed to keep an eye on her and keep her away from his brother.

 But for now he needed to pay attention to the teacher, least she catch on to the fact he wasn’t a use it as an excuse to separate him from the rest of the class; he knew she knew he was the one that had led to her having as many problems as she was, and he knew she really wasn’t happy about that.

  So with that in mind, and fighting to keep a small smirk off his face, Harry turned his attention back to Mr. Brunner; who was still talking about the Greek funeral art he had been talking about before. Or at least he was, and Harry was listening to what he was saying, until he heard Nancy say something about a naked man on the Stele beside them.  Harry hearing this and seeing his brother’s reaction to what was being said, knew Percy’s last nerve had been snapped. Seeing this Harry attempted to catch his brother’s attention to calm him down but was too late as Percy snapped and practically yelled at Nancy to shut up. This caused Nancy to shut up just like Percy had wanted, but it also had the unwanted effect of shutting everyone else up as the turned to stare at Percy; including both teachers.

"Mr. Jackson…do you have a comment?" Mr. Brunner, asked with a raised eyebrow; wondering just why Percy had screamed out like he had; though as he asked this Harry swore there was an amused gleam in his favorite teacher’s eyes.

"No sir." Was the very quick but embarrassed reply from Percy, who seemed to be a bit red in embarrassment because of his outburst. Seeing this Harry had to shake his head he had attempted to stop his brother, and sure in the past he most likely would have done the same thing but really there wasn’t much he could do about it now was there.

But it seemed that Mr. Brunner wasn’t having any of this, or maybe perhaps he was attempting to help his Brother in some way; Harry really didn’t know. All he knew was that the man spun his wheelchair around so that he could point to one of the pictures on the stele to the right of him. Before asking Percy just what the picture he was pointing to meant. Luckily it seemed that Percy knew just what it was; it seemed both his mother and his lessons were getting through his brother’s hard head.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said,  but at the same time Harry could tell that he was completely satisfied with Percy’s answer this was proven true when he asked; this time directing it at him for some reason; much to Percy’s amusement

 "And can you tell me why this is Harry Jackson, can you finish your brother’s question?" Fortunately Harry knew a lot about Greek Mythology, and he was able to quickly answer

“He ate his kid, the gods, because there was some prophecy telling him that his kids were going to take over the way he did with his father. The Titan Lord didn’t like this and tried to prevent it by devouring his children as a way to prevent the Prophecy from happening. But unknown to him all he really did was set said prophecy in motion. In reality all he did was seriously screw himself over because his wife, tired of the fact that he was eating her children, hid her last born child, the god Zeus, and gave the Titan a rock to eat instead. “Here Harry paused to take a deep breath and debated about telling a joke about the guy having to be dumb as hell to miss the fact his son was a rock, or to even call Zeus a really rock head before shaking his head and decided against it and just continue on; after all you never really know just who could be listening in.

 "Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he was able to trick his so called father into barfing up all of his other brothers and sisters. Once this was done there was a war between Titans and Gods. It was a long bloody war and in the end the Gods won said war." The boy seemed to like this talk about war; the girls however it seemed did not. One of them even scream a louds, ear shattering eww about the barfing part before glaring a Percy, as though it was all his fault; even though it was Harry that had done the speaking.

Behind him Harry, as well as everyone else could hear Nancy Bobofit mumble to one of her friends.

 "Like we're going to use this in real life, like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson, and…Mr. Jackson to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life? Would either one of you like to try to explain?"

"Busted."  Harry heard Grover muttered, much to his amusement, and amusement that grew a little bit as he heard.

"Shut up!"  Coming from Nancy as her face got redder then her hair; especially after she noticed Harry staring at her. Still he had to think of an answer for Mr. Brunner’s question. He had an idea but he was quite sure if he wanted to voice it. But when he heard Percy answer he knew he didn’t have long to think about it.

"I don't know." Percy answered with a shrug. Hearing this Harry made his chose and answered as well; though not the one he was thinking

"I can’t say I know for sure either"   

"I see." Mr. Brunner said, a bit disappointed in what they had said before continuing on.

 "Well half credit to you both. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys rough housing like normal and acting like morons. Grover, Percy, and Harry were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said,

 "Mr. Jacksons"

Hearing this, Harry and Percy turned to look at each other, and then Percy told Grover to keep one going while they heard whatever it was that Mr. Brunner wanted to say to them.  Grover seemed to agree with this if the way he kept walking meant anything. Seeing this Harry turned around and for the both for the both of them asked

"Sir?" As he asked this Harry noticed that Mr. Brunner had this look on his face, as if he knew a lot more then he let on and that had seen too more too; causing Harry to shudder slight at the sight of his eyes.  A  shutter that grew slightly when he heard just what he had to say to them, a since of dread growing in his gut; even as Percy questioned the teacher about what he had said.

"You two must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh." The boys mumbled, though Harry had the sinking feeling that the man was talking about both things.       

 Harry heard vaguely as Percy mumbled something about trying harder and hearing this he just nodded his head before they both turned to go eat.  As they did this Harry couldn’t help but think about what Mr. Brunner had said and as he did this Harry swore to himself that he was going to up his training, and make sure Percy worked harder on his magic; as well as hopeful get Percy more interested in the training he was doing as well.

As they were eating lunch, well Percy was eating his lunch Harry himself wasn’t hungry and was instead thinking on way to improve his training and get Percy more involved in his. His gut having been screaming at him that the both of them would needed it real soon and had been ever since he left Mr. Brunner. However Harry was interrupted by his thoughts when Percy turned to him and asked.

 "Hey Harry, what do you think is going on with the weather and all?" Harry gave his a brother a look that screamed are you serious as he asked him.

 "Just way are you asking me? I am not weather man, nor do I have any mythical powers that tell me just what is going on.” Hearing this Percy blushed and murmured something about thinking that with all the training he did then perhaps he should know.

 This caused Harry to blush, though this time in anger, and he was about to tell Percy just what he thought about his reply, or to be more precise just what he could do with it. But they got in to Grover’s hearing distance before he could so Harry bit his tongue; at least for the moment.

With that the two boys stopped arguing, for the moment at least, and joined Grover as they all sat down at fountain to eat.  Harry noted with some happiness that where they currently sitting  far enough away from the others that they wouldn’t be bothered and had to remind himself to thank Grover for that later. Usually they wouldn’t leave him or his brother alone, him because they really wanted to get on his good said, and his brother because they always attempted to bully him in some way; which the idiots had yet to understand immediately put them all on his bad list.

 Harry was shaken from his thought about just how stupid the students of this school had to be not to understand that easy concept when he heard Grover as the two of them.

"Detention?' asked Grover. Hearing this Harry couldn’t help but wonder just where, or why, Grover had gotten that idea from. But it seemed he was the only one because his brother quickly answered him with a.

"Nah, Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean…I am not a genius." After this was said Harry had to hold back a snort, his brother was most certainly not a genius, neither of them were, Harry just had the advantage of  being a lot older mentally then his brother was, as well as additional classes he was currently taken. Classes that Percy had balked at taking with him despite how helpful Harry told them they would be; Harry got the feeling that Percy would be regretting that choice really soon for some reason.

After this was said the three sat in silence for w wile just eating that’s when Grover brought up a topic that made Harry wince slightly and made Percy’s already bad mood go down even further.

"Hey Percy, are you thinking about your mom?"  Harry would admit that when he realized just how close they were to their home he had begun think of his mom and the same seemed to be true for his brother because it was in a kind of sad tone that Percy answered Grover in.

"Yeah, I am. I mean right now we are kind of close to her place, and I can’t help but wonder…but that hope she is doing alright. I mean she has been living with Gabe after all, and despite how much Harry threatens, or blackmails the pig I don’t think he will ever change; he to stupid to." As he said all of this Percy’s tone burned with all the contentment he felt for Gabe, a feeling that Harry echoed and even surpassed at times.

Neither one could stand the man and both of them had tried multiple times to get rid of said man. Nothing too deadly and nothing too powerful with their powers but sadly noting they did as of yet seemed to work; at least not for long.  Grover obviously beginning to feel uncomfortable by the negative emotions that began to soak the air around the three tried to break the ice a little by attempting to reassure the two brothers that there mother was okay.

"Guys, I am sure she’s alright. I mean she has put up with you step-father for a while now, and Gabe isn’t completely stupid; at least I don’t think so. I am sure he remembers the…reminders Harry gave him before you guys left.  So I don’t think you really have to worry about that…” Then he trailed off unsure of what to say and feeling kind of embarrassed under the look Harry was giving him. A look that made Grover think more than once that Harry had eyes way too old for the body he had.

Percy however didn’t seem to notice any of this, as he nodded and began to unwrap his sandwich so that he could eat. Seeing this Harry was about to do the same when he suddenly noticed Nancy Bobofit and her annoying friends come over.

 Seeing this and also catching the malicious gleam in the girls’ eyes Harry got the feeling she was about to do something that was both cruel and at the same time would prove to be he undoing later one. Harry’s hunch was proven to be true when Nancy dumped her lunch all over Grover; which had the side effect of making Harry and Percy glare darkly at her.

"Oops." Was the only thing Nancy sarcastically drawled out as she smirking tauntingly Percy, as if daring him to do something about what she had done; despite the fact she already knew that Percy himself really couldn’t do anything.

She seemed to have forgotten the very realistic threat Harry had given her on the bus earlier, or she somehow believed that Harry really wouldn’t carry out with said threats. All Harry could think was this girl really didn’t know him this well if that is what she believed, and that he already had her humiliation all planned out for later. As he was thinking on the Harry turned to his brother to make sure he didn’t do anything to rash.

Once he did this Harry could instantly tell the Percy was pissed, but at the same time he was trying his hardest to keep his temper down. Sadly it seemed  his attempt to stay come completely failed because Harry swore he could see something in Percy snap, and he could feel Percy’s magic, the one that was from this world, react. Once it did this Harry watched, slightly amused, as the water from the fountain rose up and pushed Nancy straight back onto her butt; in to the fountain.  

Seeing this Harry found himself wondering if now Percy would be more willing to practice his magic, because Harry was sure if he could do that more often Percy would be more willing to train in it. However before Harry could quietly voice this to his brother, in a more likely than not teasing tone, he hear Nancy’s piercing voice cry out.

 "Percy and Harry pushed me!"  Causing Harry to twitch slightly and wonder just how he had been pulled in to this when he didn’t do anything. When he did something, and he most definitely would at a later date, he would make sure that it couldn’t be tracked back to him in anyway.

Sadly this seemed to be just what  Miss Dodds had been waiting for, and at the same time proved to Harry that the old bat was clearly up to something, when came right up to them with almost a sicklingly happy look on her face. Around them Harry could hear whispers about what had just happened. Apparently, Harry was not the only one to see the water move, nor was he the only one creped out by the look on Miss. Dodds face.

Harry watched as the teacher, that was clearly after them for some reason, check on Nancy before turning to face both him and his brother before saying in a tone that reminded Harry Horrible of Umbridge; when she had thought she had won it all.

“Now Honeys…” Hearing this Harry was about the using the ability to talk his way out of anything. Which was something that had saved his life more than once, and was something that he had learned both from the Twins, as well as Severus Snape himself; just before the war had ended. But before he could do this Percy beat him to it, and his answer has Harry wanting to hit is head on the nearest hard surface.

 "I know." Percy grumbled, "A month of erasing workbooks."  Hearing this Harry had to sighed, he knew from experience, and Percy really should have to, that you never, and he meant never,  tell someone, especially if that person his supposed to be angry at you, what you will be doing as a punishment; that always made them give you something much worse.

This obviously wasn’t the right thing to say, and judging by the look on Percy’s face he honestly regretting saying it as soon as it left him mouth, more so when Miss. Dodds, snarled out at both of them; again making Harry wonder just how , and why, he was getting dragged in to this.

 "Both of you, come with me!"

"Wait!' Grover cried out suddenly surprising both Harry and Percy, especially after he continued after noticing he had all of their attention.

 "It was me! I pushed her!" This honestly startled Harry and he could say that he would have never expected that to happen, but at the same time he began to wonder just what  it was that Grover knew because  he was honestly acting to terrified for this to be anything like a normal student/ teacher punishment; even suspension. 

Knowing this caused Harry to go on high alert, and be ready to defend both himself and his brother, if need be, should anything happen. This seemed to be a good thing because it seemed that Miss. Dodds, wasn’t keen on letting either one of them go if they way she shot down Grover’s excuse meant anything.

Now seeing there was nothing to do but follow the teacher as she led them away the two did so; though Harry did promise himself, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he did so, that he would be teaching Percy some occlumency so he could at least learn to curve his temper.

As the two of them left they left they both turned to the person who had caused all of this to start and told her without words that this wasn’t nearly over.  Percy gave Nancy an evil glare, that screamed he would get back at her, while Harry slowly took his out camera and gave the girl a sugary sweet smile, this made the girl   go deadly pale. Which in turn only made Harry smirk to himself, they didn’t call him the king of blackmail at the school of no reason and Nancy really should have thought of that before she attempted to pull anything.

 After doing this the both of the turned back to their math teacher ready to follower her. However when they did this they saw that she had continued on without them and was already at the entrance of the museum.  Seeing this, the two boys looked at each other, thinking how the hell did she get over there so fast before chasing after her.

 Even as he did this Harry got a gut feeling that nothing good was about to come from what was about to occur, at the same time he knew that he would never leave his brother to face it alone, and the same could be said about Percy, because in the end they were always a team and had each other’s backs.

The boys walked to the end of the entrance, as they did this Percy brought up the idea that perhaps Miss. Dodds was going to make them buy a shirt to replace Nancy's wet one but Harry, recalling the look in the teacher’s eyes and remembering how it reminded him of the look in Bellatrix’s eyes when she got the chance to torturing someone, really didn’t seem to think that was the case.

This feeling proved to be true because all too soon, in Harry opinion, they found themselves walking right passed the gift shop and further in to now strangely empty museum.  Seeing all of this Harry couldn’t help but think, once again, that something is not right. After all even if their class did just leave there should still be some people in the museum, I mean there was when they left, plus when did they decided to turn the lights off this early.

Harry looked at his brother to see if perhaps Percy was thinking similar to him, or if he was just being overly paranoid, only to nearly sweat drop when he saw the look that was on Percy’s face. One that just scream how much further do we have to follow this obviously crazy lady. Seeing this Harry sighed, maybe just maybe he was being paranoid and if he didn’t stop he’d turn into another mad-eye; looking for monsters of some sort at every corner.

AS Harry thought this he looked around him to see just where they were heading, so that hopeful he could have some advantage if he was right about the teacher. It was doing this that caused Harry to notice that there were back in the Greek and Roman section of the museum; which again was oddly empty and dark.

As they entered this part of the museum, Harry with extreme reluctance that Percy noticed and looked at his brother oddly for, the waited to see just what Miss. Dodds wanted for them; Harry taking in every exit there was as they did so.

 "The two of you have been making a lot of trouble for us." She said suddenly. This made bot of said boys look at her oddly. While the two of them began to think of just what she could be talking about.

Percy began to think that she was talking about about the candy he was selling out of his room. While Harry on the other hand began to think she had somehow caught on to the fact that he was gathering blackmail on everyone in the school, as well as setting up everything so he could get said blackmail. Not that he would ever admit that he did that, and at the same time he knew she had no real prove of this so he put the Twins first real lesson to use and denied, denied, denied.

"Well?"

“I can’t say that I know what you are talking about Miss. Dodds; I haven’t done anything wrong that I know about." Harry replied. This answer seemed to really tick Miss. Dodds of something fierce, and anger that got worse when Percy tried to do the same as him.

"Ma'am, I don't…" Percy started but was quickly cut off by Miss. Dodds who didn’t care what he had to say, nor did she let him finish.

"Your time is up!" She hissed ominously. After saying this Harry almost felt like groaning when she started to change; proving all along that Harry feelings were correct.

 It started off small like her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Then it began to move along a lot quick as her fingers stretched, into talons and her jacket melted into large, leathery wings before Harry could even blink.  By the time it was all said and done,  there standing in front of them was something that definitely wasn’t human, that was for sure, and it had all happened faster than either one of them could really comprehend.  

Seeing all of this Harry had to swallow, whatever Miss. Dodds had transformed in to was a lot more terrifying then any creatures he had fought before, and he got the feeling she was also a lot strong.  From beside him he heard his brother choked breath as if he couldn’t believe what he had just seen. Hearing this Harry couldn’t help but ask; really wanting two different answers at once.

“Tell me you’re seeing the same thing I am and I haven’t just gone insane..." Harry whispered to Percy only to groan slightly to himself when he got a fearful nodded in return.

 "Great…I guess that means I’m not insane, and we're just going to have to fight her instead." The look that Harry got when he said this told him that Percy clearly doubted the part about him not being insane. But before Harry could say anything about this things took and even weirder turn. Because Mr. Brunner, who had been reading a book at the entrance, was now suddenly at the entrance of the gallery holding what looked like with a pen and a set of lather bracelet in his hands.

"What ho, boys!"  Mr. Brunner yelled to them as he threw the items at them.

However before the objects, that had just been thrown at them, was able to get to them what was once Miss. Dodds lunged at Percy; clearly trying to separate his head from the rest of his body. Harry seeing this and thinking fast called on a chunk of his magic.

 Before beginning to form in into an attack that would sent the monster flying at his brother flying back. Harry as he did this knew he was going to have to be careful, and that he couldn’t use too much magic, or use a more powerful attack because of how close his brother was to said monster. Knowing this Harry sent the magical blast at what was once Miss. Dodds, getting a schooled look from her as she slammed into a nearby column temporarily dazed.

                 Fortunately, this gave the two brothers just the time they needed to grab what Mr. Brunner had thrown at them. Which to both Harry had Percy’s surprise quickly shifted into different weapons the moment they touched the twins hands.

Percy surprised at the swords that was in his hands, when he was sure it had been a pen before, turned to question his brother about it; knowing if anyone his brother could at least give him an idea as to what was happening. Only for his eyes to widen when he saw just what was in his brother’s hands; just what was his brother’s new weapons.

 In both of Harry’s hands were really wicked looking bladed whips, both of them felt light and like they were made for his hands. Not only that but for some reason Harry knew instinctively how to use them; at least the basics. Feeling all of the Harry couldn’t help but grin; now this is what he was talking about.

Harry now feeling a bit more excited about fighting, and feeling a bit safer now that he didn’t have to rely solely on magic that he wasn’t quite sure if it was safe to use. Got ready for the monster to attack; which he knew it was going to be doing really soon. Percy seeing his brother doing decided it would be best to do the same.         

It seemed he did this just in time to because it seemed that Miss. Dodds was no longer in her stunned state and was back at attacking them, looking quite intimidating as she did so. But none the less neither Harry, nor Percy, was going to take this lying down so they prepared to defend themselves; the freaking out part would come in later.

 This in mind Harry used the whip in his right hand to both grab the creature and cut her at the same time. Then just as his brother sliced her he pulled the whip tight, cutting her into thirds ad his brother sliced her diagonally; there was no way she was going to be getting up from that. This prove to be true as Miss. Dodds, disappeared in to a now familiar, at least to Harry, shower of golden sand.

 After this happened both of the boys found themselves completely alone in Greek gallery; an almost eerie feeling surrounding the entire gallery as the two looked around them; one of them hoping desperately there was a hidden camera somewhere nearby.

 Seeing nothing that could help explain what had just happened, the two looked back down to their weapons that were in their hands. Only to be left stating in shock when they saw that instead of the weapons they had been holding there were now holding something completely different. Percy had and gold ballpoint pen while Harry had two black wrist bands in his hand.

"Ok…." Harry said out loud as he stared at the bands in his hand he hadn’t even felt the magic that was used to transform them back and he was usually very sensitive to magic.

 "I think we should get back to the others….something odd is defiantly going on here." This was said in a tone that said he wanted answers and he wanted answers now; he had been wanting these answers since he was seven years old.

"Right." His brother said obviously agreeing with him and wanting the same answers he did; especially when he noticed that Mr. Brunner was no longer in the room they were in.

 Once the two got back outside the first thing they both noticed was that it had started raining sometime while that had been gone. Another thing was that Grover was now using his museum map as a tent to keep himself from getting too wet. On the other had it seemed that Nancy was still wet from earlier, much to Harry’s amusement. She didn’t seem to care all that much though when she saw to two walking back out of the Museum, instead she looked almost smug as she smirked at both of them.

 "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts!" This confused Harry because he had no idea just who she was talking about neither did it seem his brother because he let out a rather confused sounding.

"Who?"  Which was what Harry wanted to ask, and which got Percy an, ‘are you stupid or something look’ from Nancy before she answered him.

"Our teacher, duh!"

The boys both blinked at this answer and was about to ask just who that was, but before wither one of them could do this Nancy walked away; looking a little red in the face as she did this. Harry seeing this, and seeing how everyone else in the classes seemed to agree with what Nancy said about the teacher couldn’t help but wonder what had happened; while being reminded of the mind magics that his old world had.  

This feeling stayed with Harry as both him and Percy asked several other students about their teachers, both the supposed new one and about Miss. Dodds, only to get similar answers.  That is the feeling stayed until they asked Grover about what had happed. Harry could tell instantly he knew something and wasn’t telling them what it was; knowing this Harry became even more determined to find out just what was going on.

Shaking his head Harry lead Percy over to where Mr. Brunner, who was still under a red umbrella reading his book like he never moved in the first place, was.  Once the two of them got there Harry cleared his throat lightly to alert the teacher that they were there; even though Harry was positive Mr. Brunner already knew they were both right in front of them. Still Harry had to admit the guy did a really amazing job at acting surprised when he saw them there, and he was ready to star applauding when he added.

"Ah. My pen and old wrist bands. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. Oh and I want to thank you for finding old write bands Harry, they have always been a sort of good luck charm to me." He said as they boys handed the items to him.

"Sir," Percy started, "where is Miss Dodds?" Harry hearing what Percy asked had to shake his head he knew that somehow both Grover and Mr. Brunner knew what was going on, as well as what had happened to Miss. Dodds, but for some reason seemed to be determined not to tell them anything about it. So he really wasn’t surprised when Mr. Brunner answered Percy with,

"Who?"  Sounding completely and utterly convincing as he did so. Harry hearing this could help but think to himself that Grover could really take lessons from this guy on lying then maybe he would be a bit more believable; because right now Harry was sure that Grover couldn’t lie his way out of a wet paper bag. Still Harry couldn’t help but try to get an answer; if only to help sooth his brother’s nerves a bit.

"You know, the other chaperone, the math teacher."  However Harry got just the answer he was expecting.

"Boys, there is no Miss Dodds on this trip, nor is there one in the school. Are you boys feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

Hearing this, the twins just sighed and left, making their way back to Grover. On the way back, Harry turned to Percy and couldn’t help but muttered out, in another attempt to help calm his brother down some.

"I think, that somehow we have just entered the Twilight Zone or something."

 

** AN- These are some story ideas that I have that I will either write myself sometime in the future or if someone else wants to take them they can use them as well, please tell me what you think. **

  1.             Harry is the son of Gaea and James potter who himself is the son of Hecate and the demigod son Thanatos, though Thanatos power seemed to skip out in James and really show up in Harry for some reason. Making harry the son of Gaea and the grandson of Hecate and Thanatos...one fourth human, one fourth titan/goddess, and half primordial
  2.             Okay I have another story idea; this is a Percy Jackson Harry Potter story idea where Harry is female and the daughter of Poseidon. What happen in this idea is that James and Lily have a huge fight, because James had cheated on her just after they marry. Lily goes out after the fight and knowing she can’t divorce James, because it is against pureblood law which is what she married into; get drunk as hell and ends up sleeping with Poseidon.  Afterwards worried about what could happen she sleeps with James to hide this fact; knowing that if he wanted to James could send her to Azkaban, or take away all her rights, for cheating on him because he was a pureblood and she wasn’t. Lily then finds out she is pregnant with twins. When she give birth it turns out that one of the children is James, and one is Poseidon’s.  James makes Lily give up Fem!Harry to an orphanage then makes her swear to never come in contact with her again under the threat of both losing her son and being thrown into Azkaban prison. Lily sadly and reluctantly agrees to this. She then places Fem! Harry in an orphanage one that unknown to Lily is truly horrible leading Harry to be horrible abused all her life. Also unknown to Lily James had made it so both magical school and other can in no way find out that Fem! Harry is alive. Because of this Poseidon is led to believe that his daughter is dead. Well what happens when at fourteen, after being heavily abused, spat on and all around kicked around Fem! Harry finds out she is a demigod? What if she finds that both her parents are alive and living happy lives? That she has two brothers on both sides that had relatively happy lives? What happens when she find all of this out after she has been rescued by LUKE, who already raging war against the gods, and trying to raise a certain Titian?
  3.             Another Percy Jackson/Harry potter story. But instead of being the child of a god/goddess it is one where Harry just received a magical inheritance of a Djinn/Genie and is somehow transported to the Percy Jackson world.



 


End file.
